crossangefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi
|Kanji=アンジュリーゼ・斑鳩・ミスルギ |Rōmaji=Anjurīze Ikaruga Misurugi |Spitzname=Ange brennende Prinzessin |Spezies=Norma |Nationalität=Misurugi |Status=Lebend |Alter=16 |Geburtstag= |Sternzeichen= |Geschlecht=Weiblich |Haarfarbe=Blond |Augenfarbe=Karmesinrot (Anime) Rot (Manga) |Größe= |Gewicht= |Verwandtschaft=Jurai Asuka Misurugi (Vater; verstorben) Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi (Mutter; verstorben) Julio Asuka Misurugi (älterer Bruder) Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi (jüngere Schwester) |Liebesbeziehungen=Tusk (?) |Beruf=Prinzessin (früher) Schülerin (früher) Pilot (erste Einheit) |Schule=Ho-oin Institut (früher) |Mitgliedschaft=Ho-oin Iaria Mannschaft (früher) |Zugehörigkeit=Arzenal |Rang= |Pilot von=Glaive (früher) Villkiss |Anime=Folge 1 |Manga=Kapitel 1 |Synchronsprecher/Japanisch=Nana Mizuki }} Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi (アンジュリーゼ・斑鳩・ミスルギ'', Anjurīze Ikaruga Misurugi''), später auch Ange (アンジュ'', Anju'') genannt, ist der Hauptcharakter des Animes Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryū no Rondo und des gleichnamigen Manga. Sie war die erste Prinzessin des Misurugi Kaiserreich. Doch als entdeckt wurde, dass sie ein Norma ist, wurde sie nach Arzenal verbannt, wo sie nun als Pilotin mithilfe ihres Paramail Villkiss gegen die DRAGONs kämpfen muss. Eigenschaften 'Aussehen' Ange hatte als Prinzessin des Kaiserreiches Misurugi lange Haare, welche ihr fast zur Hüfte reichten. Beim Iaria-Spielen und in der Schule trug sie ihre Haare stets zu einen Zopf mit einer Schleife. Normalerweise trägt sie allerdings ihre Haare offen, wobei sie einen Teil davon mit einer Schleife am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden hat.Folge 1 Eine Haarsträhne auf ihrer rechten Gesichtsseite ist gelockt, diese wird im Verlauf allerdings immer glatter. Auf Arzenal trägt sie dann ihre Haare komplett offen, ohne eine Schleife.Folge 2 Letztendlich schneidet sich Ange ihre langen Haare, nachdem sie als Norma nach Arzenal gelandet ist und sich am Tod dreier Kameradinnen zu verschulden hat.Folge 3 Eine Auffälligkeit in ihrer Frisur sind zwei abstehende Strähnen. Ange hat Karmesinrote Augen und eine angemessene Statur. Die Schuluniform besteht aus einem langen kurzärmligen blauen Oberteil mit schwarzen Umrandungen und einem dunkelblauen Rock. Die Militäruniform ist hingegen etwas freizügiger. Sie besteht aus einen kurzen weißen Oberteil mit schwarzen Umrandungen. Dazu trägt sie eine kurze weiß-rote Jacke. Rock oder Hose kann sich jede Soldatin selbst aussuchen. Ange trägt die normale Version mit schwarzen Rock. Dazu trägt sie noch grüne Strümpfe die über ihre Knie drüber gehen. Ihr Anzug ist in den Farben Blau und Rosa gehalten. Im Bereich Brust und Bauch hält sich dieser Anzug ziemlich freizügig, was Ange zu Beginn sehr missfällt. Der Anzug gehörte vor Ange einer anderen mittlerweile verstorbenen Pilotin und enthält auf der Innenseite Blutspritzer. Zum Anzug trägt sie einen Sichtschutz, eine Pistole, ein Messer und lange weiße Stiefel. 'Persönlichkeit' Zu Beginn der Handlung ist Ange eine würdige, stolze und liebevolle Person. Sie nimmt an ihrer Schule eine Große-Schwester Funktion für die anderen Mädchen ein und thumb|right|250px|Ange erklärt lächelnd, das Norma nicht mehr menschlich seienermutigt sie, dass der Sieg nicht so wichtig sei wie das gemeinsame Zusammensein. Als Prinzessin fühlt sie sich verpflichtet aus allen das Beste zu machen, wobei sie von Julio als "perfekte Prinzessin" kritisiert wurde. Sie sieht alle Menschen als gleich an und muss sie daher als erste Prinzessin führen. Jedoch lässt sie in ihrer Ideologie die Norma aus, welche sie wie alle anderen auch verachtet. Ange glaubt, Norma wären nicht mal mehr Menschlich und müssen unter allen Umständen unter Quarantäne gestellt werden. Doch auch als sie erfahren muss, das sie selbst eine Norma ist, lässt sie an ihrer Ideologie nicht los. Auch ihre Familie ist Ange noch sehr wichtig, wie ihre kleine Schwester. Für Ange ist ihre Unfähigkeit Mana zu nutzen ein Missverständnis. Dies sagt sie auch um sich selbst zu beruhigen. So will sie dementsprechend auch ihre Verbannung nach Arzenal gar nicht wahrhaben und macht sich schnell Feinde. Ange hält noch sehr an ihren alten Status, die Privilegien und das Ansehen fest. Doch als es schließlich ernst wird und Coco, Miranda und Zola wegen Anges Sturheit und Angst bei einen Angriff der DRAGONs sterben schlägt das auf Anges Psyche, die ab diesen Punkt einfach nur noch sterben möchte. Kurz bevor sie sich in einen weiteren Kampf selbst einen DRAGON geopfert hätte, haben ihr die letzen Worte ihrer Mutter geholfen zu sehen das es vor allen wichtig ist zu überleben. left|250px|thumb|Ange zeigt sich an allen wenig interessiertSeitdem benutzt Ange ihren gekürzten Namen und zeigt daraufhin einen unnahbaren Charakter, der kaum noch Emotionen zulässt. So tötet sie stets die meisten DRAGONs und missachtet die Anweisungen von Salia. Auch mit ihren Kameradinnen möchte sie wenig zu tun haben und nimmt daher auch Vivians Anhänger nicht an. Hilda, Rosalie und Chris die einst eine Beziehung mit Zola hatten stellen sich gegen sie, was Ange aber nicht wirklich interessiert.Folge 4 Erst als sie durch einen unglücklichen Unfall bei Tusk landet beginnt Ange mehr und mehr wieder Emotionen wie Wut oder Freude zu zeigen. So frägt sie Vivian, nachdem man sie wieder gefunden hatte, ob diese noch den Anhänger hätte. Seitdem beginnt Ange sich mit Vivian und Ersha besser zu verstehen.Folge 5 Als Momoka nach Arzenal kommt behandelt Ange sie sehr kühl, da diese sie als Prinzessin behandelt und Ange sich von ihr verraten fühlt, da Momoka ebenfalls wusste, das Ange eine Norma ist. Doch nach und nach sieht Ange, das Momoka sich genauso verhält wie sie selbst am Anfang. Letzten Endes beginnen sich alle aus der ersten Einheit (außer Hilda) wieder miteinander zu verstehen, da Ange die Einheit bei dem letzten Kampf gerettet hat und anschließend Salia versichert hat auf deren Anweisungen zu hören. Durch ihre Rettungsaktion konnten alle anderen mehr Geld verdienen, wodurch der Streit bei Seite gelegt wurde.Folge 7 'Vergangenheit' Als Mitglied der kaiserlichen Familie wurde ihr Geheimnis, ein Norma zu sein, jahrelang von der Öffentlichkeit und sogar von ihr selbst geheim gehalten. Bis in ihr 16. Lebensjahr wusste sie nichts von ihrer Unfähigkeit Mana zu nutzen bzw. thumb|250px|right|Ange verbindet Momokas Verletzunghat sich Ange bisher nie darum gekümmert Mana selbst zu verwenden, da sie wegen ihrer Maid Momoka nie die Notwendigkeit dazu sah. Es zeigte sich schon, das sie als Kind sich mehr um ihre Freunde als um ihr eigenes Wohl gekümmert hat. Da sie damals sogar ihr teures Kleid zerriss nur um Momokas Verletzung zu verbinden und ihr rät die ganze Sache zu vergessen und die kaputte Puppe zu verstecken. Plot Text folgt noch Fähigkeiten Früher, als sie noch eine Prinzessin war, war Ange sehr talentiert in Iaria. Außerdem zeigte sie Führungsqualitäten und besaß die Fähigkeit ihre Teamkolleginnen und andere von ihrer Sache zu überzeugen. thumb|left|250px|Ange zeigt beim Training ihr PotenzialNachdem Ange nach Arzenal kam, erhielt sie dort eine militärische Ausbildung wo sie tatsächlich Potenzial zeigte, um eine begabte Soldatin zu sein, da sie überdurchschnittlich in allen Bereichen war. Unter anderen ist sie auch die einzige Person, welche mit Villkiss umgehen kann. Mei glaubt, Villkiss habe sie "akzeptiert". Sie ist auch im Besitz eines Ringes ihrer Mutter, welcher ihr die aktive und ferne Kontrolle über Villkiss gibt. Als Norma hat sie die Fähigkeit gegen Mana immun zu sein und dieses auch zu zerstören. Beziehungen Tusk Trivia *Ihr Vorname "Angelise" bedeutet so viel wie Bote Gottes oder engelhaft/engelgleich. *Bei ihren zweiten Name "Ikaruga" wurde der Name der Stadt Ikaruga aus der Präfektur Nara verwendet. *Als Nachname trägt sie den Namen ihres Landes "Misurugi". *Ihr Charakterdesign ähnelt dem von Stella Loussier, einen Charakter von Mobile Suite Gundam SEED Destiny, die ebenfalls eine Serie von Sunrise ist. Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Norma Kategorie:Misurugi Kaiserreich Kategorie:Arzenal Kategorie:Pilot